<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>They by Hogsnkisses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600980">They</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hogsnkisses/pseuds/Hogsnkisses'>Hogsnkisses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Animaniacs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, first fic for this fandom pls be nice, here ya go enjoy and pls be nice, no beta we die like men, uhhh second fic lets go</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hogsnkisses/pseuds/Hogsnkisses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wakko Warner's had a rough day. Luckily for them, their sibling's always got their back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dot Warner &amp; Wakko Warner &amp; Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner &amp; Yakko Warner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>They</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! This is my first animaniacs fic. Please enjoy and give cc. I tried my best. Hopefully I can post some more soon :).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompt: “Why are you lying to me?”</p><p>Wakko slammed the door of the water tower angrily. They were completely fed up, and after the day they had had, Wakko figured no one could really blame them. </p><p>It had been a long day. A very long day. Full of missed lines, screwed up cues, and many, many misgenderings. </p><p>Wakko sighed, and flopped down onto their bunk, anger slightly diminishing and being replaced with embarrassment instead. They cringed inwardly as he remembered the worst of the misgenderings, which had happened once they’d messed up one of their lines. </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Hey, dude. Can you focus?” The director had asked impatiently. He turned to Yakko, who had been standing close by. “You. Can you get your little brother to focus? I don’t want to have to shoot this again.” The director sneered. </p><p>Yakko had gone to speak, probably to defend Wakko, but he was cut off. “No, no backtalk. Just do it. I don’t want to watch him mess this up again.” He had said, putting specific emphasis on the word him. </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Wakko rolled his eyes at the memory, feeling upset. The staff had been told at the beginning of filming what their pronouns were. it had been made clear that Wakko was only to be referred to as “he” in script. The staff had been surprisingly open to it…</p><p>Well, most of them were, Wakko thought bitterly. </p><p>Wakko tumbled the interaction around in their head, becoming more and more annoyed as he recalled the situation. He barely even addressed Wakko. He had turned to Yakko, and asked him to take care of it. That made Wakko mad. They could control themself!</p><p>They stared bitterly up at the ceiling. Everyone had off days sometimes, Wakko reasoned to themself. That director was just mean. </p><p>His ears perked up as he heard Yakko and Dot enter the water tower. Yakko had mentioned something about him and Dot staying after filming. Wakko assumed they’d needed to film an extra scene or something. They were chatting away animatedly, though Wakko had no idea what about. </p><p>Wakko pulled the blanket over themself, completely covering themselves with it. They hoped this was a good enough indicator that they wanted to be left alone. </p><p>“Hey Wak?” He heard Yakko say from under the covers. They sighed. No such luck. </p><p>“Hmm?” Wakko replied disinterestedly. They still was holding onto hope that Yakko would take the hint and leave them alone.<br/>
Well, that and they just didn’t have very many words left in them after the day Wakko had had today. </p><p>They sighed as they heard Yakko close the bedroom door and walk over to where Wakko was laying in their bed. “What do ya want, Yakko?” Wakko deadpanned, trying to joke. They cringed as it didn’t come out right, and they peeked out of the covers just in time to see a flicker of annoyance cross over Yakko’s face. </p><p>“What, I can’t check in on my younger sibling?” Yakko replied, somewhat defensively. Wakko just shrugged, knowing after years of living with Yakko that there was more coming. “I just wanted to see what was up.” Yakko continued after a second. “You’ve been acting off all day.” </p><p>Wakko could feel annoyance rising up in them at the remark. So what? I’m not perfect. Sue me! They thought angrily. Wakko felt like unloading everything. You try acting and singing when people constantly take digs at you. You see how it feels! And anyways, why didn’t you stand up for me? You heard what the director said! What’s up with that? Some brother... Wakko was surprised at that last thought. They knew deep down they didn’t mean that. This bad day must’ve been affecting them more than they’d thought. </p><p>Wakko shrugged instead of responding, avoiding Yakko’s eyes. They knew their lack of response would make Yakko cross, but Wakko figured it was better than what they’d been thinking in their head. </p><p>Yakko crossed his arms impatiently. “Well,,,?” he prodded, somewhat unkindly. Wakko could tell he was getting annoyed, which made them feel worse. Can’t I do anything right?</p><p>“I’m fine!” Wakko huffed, now thoroughly upset. They’d already slowed down filming, and now Yakko was upset with them too? They could hardly stand the thought of another person being mad at  them. Wakko turned to face away from Yakko, hoping to hide the tears that were threatening to rise in their eyes. </p><p>Yakko softened a bit, knowing that something was up but not knowing what. He placed an arm on Wakko’s back, rubbing absent-mindedly. “Why are you lying to me?” He asked sadly. </p><p>Wakko felt dangerously close to breaking after that. They sniffled, trying to keep the tears at bay, before answering honestly. “I dunno.” </p><p>“Can you please just tell me what’s wrong?” Yakko asked after a minute of silence. Wakko sighed shakily, closing their eyes before finally unloading. </p><p>“I’m j-just having a bad day. E-everyone was being mean to me.” They sniffed, tears finally falling just like they’d known they would. “And that director kept calling me he, a-and you d-didn’t even say anything!” They continued, finally voicing what had really made them the most upset. They were sobbing in earnest now, their hands covering their face as tears leaked through. </p><p>Wakko felt themself be gathered up into Yakko’s arms and simply let themself be held for a bit. Yakko didn’t say anything, just scratched behind their ears and rocked them back and forth. </p><p>After a few minutes of crying, Wakko finally found themselves starting to calm down. They looked up to Yakko, who was being uncharacteristically quiet. Yakko noticed them looking, and smiled back down at him. </p><p>“Why didn’t you say anything, Yak?” Wakko asked softly. They tried to avoid Yakko’s eyes, but felt themself looking up in surprise as Yakko laughed. “What?” They said, confused. </p><p>“You don’t have to worry about that stupid director anymore, pal.” Yakko said. Wakko waited for him to continue, still confused. “I took care of that.” </p><p>“What do ya mean?” Wakko said, dragging a sleeve across their face in an attempt to get rid of the few remaining tears. Yakko absent-mindedly pulled a handkerchief out of nowhere and wiped their face, before continuing. </p><p>“Let’s just say that particular guy uhhhhhh doesn’t work here anymore.” Yakko said, proudly. </p><p>Wakko looked up at him in shock. “What did you do?!” </p><p>Yakko smiled. “Me? Oh, not much.” He responded, relishing the memory. He started to explain. </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“He’s not being respectful!! And I’m TIRED OF IT!” Yakko said in exasperation. The director in question just watched, dumbfounded. “If he’s not going to be treating people with respect, then I’m not going to be working with him!” Dot nodded, agreeing.</p><p>The CEO watched with wide eyes, mouth open in shock. “You can’t just-” She started, before Dot cut her off. </p><p>“If you ask ME, I think he’s been asked one too many times to use the right pronouns.” She said maliciously. </p><p>At this, the CEO turned to the director, who had yet to speak up for himself. “Is this true?” She asked, annoyed. The director sputtered, but she cut him off. “Because if it is, I have to say I’m not very impressed. This is a lot of trouble you’re causing over a simple word.” She glanced at Yakko and Dot nervously, who still looked enormously pissed off. </p><p>The director finally spoke up, trying to defend himself. “It was an accident!” He cried.</p><p>Dot laughed, not believing that for a second. Yakko cut in at the same time, crying out, “What? Can’t focus?” The director turned red at that, remembering how he had used that same line on the middle Warner earlier that day. They all argued for a bit more, as the CEO watched the exchange, exasperated. </p><p>“Maybe you’re just too stupid to remember!” Dot sneered, and they all watched as the director turned an unhuman shade of red. </p><p>“Maybe you’re just mad your freak brother is too stupid to know what he is!” The director screeched, enraged. It got very quiet after that. </p><p>Dot and Yakko both had murderous looks on their faces. The director, who was starting to calm down a bit, looked like he knew he had messed up. Majorly. Yakko was just about to respond when the CEO cut him off. </p><p>“Out.” She said, quietly. They all looked over at her, shocked. </p><p>“I- What-” the director sputtered. The CEO simply cut him off again. </p><p>“You’re fired.” She said, still entirely too calm. “Get out.” The director stood still, mouth agape. “GET OUT!” she said, louder and harsher this time. </p><p>The director glanced around once more, still in shock, before finally simply walking away. </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Wakko laughed as Yakko retold the story, smiling at the funny voice he had used for the director. “Did Dot really threaten to quit?” they giggled. </p><p>Yakko nodded. “And worse. It took a lot of willpower to stop her from smashing him with a mallet.” Wakko smiled. “Honestly, I almost smashed him with a mallet. And he would have deserved it, too.” Yakko continued. </p><p>“You guys are the best.” Wakko said, more to themselves than anything. Wakko felt silly for ever doubting that their siblings would stand up for them. </p><p>They should've known better.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>